The game of golf is unique in that the fewer times a player hits a golf ball, the more fun they have playing the game. The objective is to get the ball into the hole in as few strokes as possible. Research done on the game proves that approximately 65% of the strokes made by a player during an 18-hole round occur from 100 yards in. Thus, what is termed the “short game” plays an enormous part in the ultimate golf score for an 18-hole round
Over the many years golf has been played, thousands of books and articles have been written that are devoted to golf instruction. There are thousands of golf professionals who devote their careers to teaching the game to professionals and amateurs alike. Also in the realm of teaching aids are countless inventions designed to either make the game easier to play or to help the golfer improve by way of using the device during practice or during actual play. In addition, there exist myriad practice and playing facilities with golf ball driving ranges, practice sand traps, practice putting greens, and computer simulators; all designed to help the millions of golfers in the world enjoy the game more by effectively playing it less.
Regardless of what approach a golfer takes in their efforts to improve, whether it be lessons, new equipment, or the latest golf invention, the primary constant if one desires to improve their golf game is quite simple. In order to improve, a golfer must practice. While golf can be an immensely enjoyable endeavor, whether the player is a professional or an amateur, it can also be incredibly difficult.
A typical beginning golfer who is serious about achieving even a modest playing ability would begin by obtaining golf clubs at least somewhat suited to their physique. Properly fitted clubs take into account a golfer's height, weight, strength, sex, and level of natural ability possessed by the individual. Having acquired the equipment, the next step would be to take golf lessons from a professional or other instructor. From this point; however, it is highly unlikely that any individual will develop proficiency in the game if they do not practice what they have been taught or have read in an instruction book.
As golf practice can be tedious and tiring, many efforts have been made in the past to make practice enjoyable. It is to this end that the present device is directed.